This is gonna be fun
by sophbabes
Summary: Nathan and Heidi are reconcilled but a startling discovery awaits them and Peter. Petrelli family dynamics at their best.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This is my first Heroes story. Recently got into it and just love it. Esp. Nathan and his strangely attractive ways!

I am also fascinated by Nathan's boys and hope they come back in the show soon, along with Heidi. Nathan/Heidi all the way.

Anyway, hope you enjoy my story. Think it's gonna be a one shot at the mo but may be tempted to progress if I get some decent feedback.

* * *

Nathan Petrelli never thought he'd be in this position again. He was sharing a room with his wife Heidi and their two boys Simon and Monty and it wasn't strained or awkward in any way. It was perfect. After all that had happened - his drinking, numerous brushes with death, dalliances with other women despite their separation and just general estrangement he assumed that it was irreconcilable. He was very, very glad he was wrong.

"Dad," his youngest son Monty asked. "Will you take me and Simon flying again?"

Nathan smiled and ruffled Monty's brown hair. "Sure thing, kiddo. Though you have to promise not to direct me towards a cloud again, I don't think I was dry for at least a week."

Heidi chuckled and Nathan turned his attention to his stunning wife. After all these years she could still take his breath away and he was so thankful that he had a second chance with her; there was no other woman on the Earth that could come close to her.

"I'll take you flying too if you want honey."

Her smile reached to her beautiful eyes. "I suppose I should give it a go, the boys do rave about it."

Nathan grinned at her and resumed his game of chess with Simon who was the ultimate strategist.

"Nathan!" Came a call from the hallway and they boys instantly shot up, careering into the hallway at breakneck speed to meet their guest.

"Uncle Peter!" the boys chorused, elated to see their favourite Uncle despite his long and unexplained absence.

"Hey guys," said Peter, kneeling down to embrace his nephews. "You been causing your old dad trouble?"

"Hey," Said Nathan. "I am not old."

"Sure," mumbled Peter as Heidi and their sons laughed.

"So Pete, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see my dear brother." Replied Peter as he hoisted the boys onto either side of him. "And ask if you and Heidi wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night with me and a friend."

"Friend?" enquired Heidi, eyebrow raised.

Peter flashed a crooked smile to his sister – in –law. "Yeah Heidi, a friend, though I wouldn't be opposed if it turned into something else. So, you willing to come to dinner?"

"Of course Peter. We don't have any plans tomorrow."

"Can we come?" asked Simon.

"I would love that Si, but I think you might steal her away from me. Next time you can definitely come. Abby would love to meet you, she's heard so much about my handsome young nephews.... Just don't be too charming." He added in a whisper causing Simon to laugh and Heidi to beam.

Nathan was smiling as well. It had been too long since his family had been together like this, all he needed was Claire to be there but she was in California with her other family. She made periodic trips to New York to see himself and Peter but Nathan understood that the Bennett's were her family, the ones who had raised her and cared for her throughout the years, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He was just grateful for the visits and the contact he had with her. Recently he and his family had even visited the Bennett home; Noah and Sandra had welcomed them and Sandra fussed over Monty after Mr. Muggles took a shine to him. The dog hated Nathan.

"I'm sure your Grandmother will be happy to see you tomorrow. Do you wanna go make a call to tell her you'll be staying tomorrow?" Nathan asked his sons.

With the energy only youth can bring the two brothers leapt from their uncle's arms and raced to the phone, determined to be the one to tell Angela the happy news of their sleepover tomorrow.

It was now Nathan's turn to grill Peter about this Abby girl but before he could get so much of a sly "So Abby..." out Heidi began asking Peter about his new role in a care home, she knew him so well.

"MOM! DAD!"

Nathan spun, his protective instincts kicking in. "Boys?!" he yelled as he, Heidi and Peter tore into the room, all concerned for their beloved boys.

There stood his sons; they looked intact, as did the area around them except for one thing. The phone was on the other side of the room.

"I don't know how I did it Dad, it just happened," said a very sheepish Simon.

Peter began laughing. "This is gonna be fun."

At that moment Heidi fainted.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Bedpans

Hey, thanks for the reviews so far. I decided to continue the fic.

Here's chapter 2 which introduces Abby.

Hope you like. Please review

* * *

Peter straightened his suit jacket out and ran a hand through his recently cut hair. He was nervous. He may be a man with superpowers but he was nervous about his "double date". Not that Abby saw it as a date; he really hoped she would soon though. Finally, after many calming breaths, he knocked on her apartment door. After a few seconds she opened it and grinned at him.

"Hey Pete, come on in."

He nodded his response and followed her into her apartment and watched her as she gracefully moved to the mirror, putting black earrings in and fluffing up her light brown hair. She was an amazingly beautiful woman and the simple black wrap dress looked stunning on her hourglass figure.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you," she replied with a genuine smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Ah, this old thing..."

Abby laughed. "Quit it. You know you look hot. Now let me just find my bag and we can be outta here." And with that she strolled off to her bedroom as Peter took in her apartment.

He had been here before, many times, but every visit he found something new which made him smile. Be it the photos of Abby and her friends where they were pulling goofy faces or the numerous books placed anywhere they could fit. (His favourites from this collection where the Harry Potters, they had stayed up late into the night discussing all things Potter related and shared the same shock over Lupin's death and the horrific epilogue). Her DVD collection was also fairly amazing; Star Wars, Mean Girls, Jurassic Park, Top Gun, The Bourne Trilogy, Lion King, Peter Pan all shared the same eclectic shelf. The thing that caught his eye this trip though was the birthday card and photograph that were always on the fireplace, even though Abby's birthday was months away. It was very intriguing.

"So we're having Mexican tonight?" Abby called from her room.

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Course it is! I love Mexican food! _Fajitas_" she said in the worst possible Mexican accent.

"Remind me to never let you do that again." Said Peter chuckling.

"Spoil sport," Abby threw back at him as she left her room, gold bag in hand. "Now let's go meet the famed Nathan Petrelli."

**

When they arrived at the restaurant they found that Nathan and Heidi were already seated. As they approached the table they saw Nathan was whispering sweet nothings into his wife's giggling ear. Peter smiled, they really were like a pair of high school kids, in the first throws of love once again, which could only be a good thing as Peter was very happy to have all of his family around him once more. Heidi, the big sister he never had whom he loved dearly. The boys, his little friends who he played games with, more exciting since the manifestation of Simon's weather manipulation as they now involved some crack pot scheme to save the world from the villain Angela. Not that they informed her she was about to destroy the world and that's why Monty had taken the sudden urge to chase her around until he caught her. That would spoil the fun. Yes, Peter Petrelli was a very happy man.

"Um, excuse us. We thought we were having dinner tonight with my stuffy brother and his wife. Must have the wrong table."

Nathan and Heidi both turned their attention to him and Abby. Heidi blushed while Nathan replied with a smooth "Can it Pete," as he stood up to greet them.

"Abby, this is my brother Nathan and his wife Heidi. Guys, this is Abby."

"Hi," said Abby holding out her hand.

"Pleasure," said Nathan as he took Abby's hand a kissed it. Peter rolled his eyes. His brother never failed to be the charmer.

"Hi, I'm Heidi, so nice to meet you." Heidi then embraced Abby kissing her cheek like they were old friends.

Peter turned to hug his brother who whispered "I can see why you want a bit more," in his ear and then hugged and kissed Heidi who was beaming and said the same sentiments as Nathan in his ear.

They took their seats and Nathan began perusing the menu. "Right, what's smoking."

Heidi rolled her eyes, Peter shook his head and Abby laughed.

**

The dinner was lovely; everyone was chatting, laughing and having a good time. Peter and Nathan had their chilli eating contest as tradition, Abby and Heidi bonded over Project Runway and stories of Peter's childhood, teenage and adult life were regaled to full effect.

"So, how did you guys meet?" asked Nathan in an attempt to deflect attention away from Heidi's story about a particularly nasty spider Nathan failed to remove from the bathroom.

"Work," said Abby who was now comfortable around the Petrellis. "There I was cleaning out a bedpan when in comes this handsome fella with a full bed pan of his own. Safe to say I think we bonded over industrial strength detergent and disposable gloves."

The table laughed. "Yeah, working with Abby has been eventful to say the least."

Abby swated his arm playfully.

"Hey," protested Peter. "Not my fault you can't take a 'I'm puking purple' prank"

"I still don't know how you did that, must have consumed an unhealthy amount of blackcurrant juice or food colouring." Muttered Abby darkly.

Peter laughed. He loved teasing Abby, in fact he teased everyone he was close to. He knew Nathan knew this so deliberately looked away from his knowing gaze and changed the subject once more

**

"Gosh," said Heidi. "Look at the time. Look at the restaurant. I think we better make our moves guys."

Peter turned around, they were indeed some of the last people in the restaurant, it was nearing eleven and considering their reservations were at eight thirty they had stayed pretty long.

They paid the bill and prepared to leave, the men helped the women into their coats, the way their father had taught them.

"Well, I had a really great time tonight. We should do it again sometime." Said Heidi as they exited the restaurant, thanking the staff as they left.

"Yeah, we really should. It was a pleasure meeting you both, I would love to do it again." Replied Abby and she moved to say her goodbyes to Heidi.

"She really is something Pete, tell her how you feel. I reckon she feels the same way."

"You reckon?" Peter asked his big brother, suddenly feeling 15 again.

"Yeah bud. You could tell. Heidi thinks it's fantastic, romance and all that."

"Well, you two certainly know how to be romantic. I'm happy for you Nathan."

A wide smile crossed Nathan's lips. Peter knew that smile, it was his Heidi smile and he was never able to control it.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe she's back with me." He looked across to the girls. "She is truly the love of my life."

Peter clapped his hand to his brother's shoulder and looked over at Abby, hoping his brother was right about their apparent mutual attraction.

**

"You know what?"

"What?" asked Peter as he walked Abby home, delighted by the fact that she had taken his hand.

"I think that you coming to work at the home is possibly the smartest decision you've ever made."

"Why?"

Abby didn't even hesitate on her reply as they entered her building, climbing the numerous stairs to her floor.

"Because you met me fool. Your bezza. Don't deny our love Peter."

She smiled at him as they reached her door, her green eyes dancing in the lamp light.

"That, my dear Abigail," replied Peter, as he carefully moved a strand of her soft hair from her face, "is something I could never do."

Abby softly smiled at him under her dark lashes and gestured for him to come into her apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please let be know what you think of it, all you have to do is hit review :)

Muchos love


End file.
